A Pirate's Life for Me
by Lady Mizu
Summary: Captian Arthur Kirkland is the most famous and ruthless pirate. Francis Bonnefoy is a love sick man. Lovestricken, Arthur will trick Francis into loving him. Yaoi, mpreg, Pirate!England,FrUk, some violence.
1. Introdution

A/N: Who would ever write a story about Pirate England and Mpreg? This crazy person. I don't know if any of the history is right, but this is a story so hope no one minds. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Captain Arthur Kirkland walked out of his Captain's quarters onto the deck. He caught a glimpse of a young boy who had dirty blonde hair with a cowlick sticking out, blue eyes and glasses; standing at the side staring at the ocean. Arthur walked over to the young boy. "Alfred, are you still sea sick?" he asked placing his hand on a small shoulder. Alfred turned and his face was a shade of green. "Looks like you are," the pirate said in a quiet tone, "Let's get you lying down." He picked up the young boy and carried him to his Captain's quarters; tucking the boy in his bed. "Just rest now," Arthur soothed the boy, "and when you wake up, we'll be on land." "Why do we have to go to Paris?" Alfred asked. "Because the ship needs to be fixed, and if it isn't fixed quickly it'll sink," Arthur explained. The young boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Paris, Francis Bonnefoy was walking down the sidewalk with a little boy on his shoulders. This boy also had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses but instead of a cowlick, he had a curly-q in the middle of his hair. "Papa," the boy called out quietly. "Yes Matthew?" Francis replied. "Where are we going?" Matthew asked. "To see Mama Joan," the Frenchman told him. Joan of Arc was Francis's fiancée. They met when she led the French army, and the Frenchman was in love at first sight.

Francis stopped in front of a small cottage and set the young boy off of his shoulders. He didn't need to knock, Joan opened the door. "Francis!" she yelled in excitement and hugged the blonde man. "Hello Joan," Francis greeted. "And hello Matthew," Joan said the young boy, "I have a present for you." She walked into the cottage and brought out a stuffed polar bear. "Your papa told me how much you love polar bears," she said handing him the toy. "T-thank you," Matthew said taking the toy. "Go play while papa talks to Joan," Francis said and the boy ran off. "He still doesn't like me," Joan said when he left. "He's just shy," Francis reassured her, "It'll take time, because he's never had a mother."

Back on the ship, Arthur walked back on the deck. The ship had just docked and the crew was getting ready to unload. "Captain, we found a house for you and you're son to stay while the ship's being repaired," one crewmember told him. "Excellent," the pirate said, "while Alfred is sleeping, I'll take a stroll around the neighborhood."

As Arthur walked, he passed a small cottage. He happened to see a tall man with wavy blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes; he was very handsome. The man seemed to be talking to the woman, but Arthur knew he must have him.

A/N2: Well, that was chapter one, sorry it's so short.


	2. Meeting

A/N: I just want everyone to know this story is FrancexEngland, not the other way around. I know I rated this story T, but I might have to change it to M, I'm not going to be too descriptive, but just to be safe. Let me know what you think later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

The next day, Arthur and Alfred moved into the small house. As soon as the pirate stepped through the door, he instantly has a scowl on his face. "What's wrong Captain?" the crewmember who was helping with boxes asked. "What's wrong?" Arthur mocked him as he turned to him. The man became afraid once his saw emerald eyes burning with anger. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" the captain yelled, "I requested a house big enough for TWO people, why the hell do I see only ONE bedroom?" "I-I'm sorry Captain, this was all we could find. We thought it would be big enough since your son is pretty small." Arthur was going to punish the crew mate when he heard a small voice behind him. "Daddy?" Alfred called. Arthur turned and looked at the boy; anger completely gone. "Will we be living here?" the young boy asked. "It seems like it," the pirate said and shot a glare at the crewmate. "Can I go to the park?" Alfred then asked. Arthur smiled at the boy and replied, "Sure, let's go to the park. And you," he directed his attention to the crewmate, "finish moving the boxes in and unpacking." "Y-yes sir," the scared man said and ran in the house as Arthur took Alfred's little hand in his and walked to the park.

"Matthew," Francis called to the boy, "do you like the bear Mama Joan gave you?" The small boy nodded and continued to play with the toy. "Papa, why is Joan suddenly buying me all of these gifts?" Matthew asked. "Matthew, I'm going to marry her, its Mama Joan now," Francis told him. "Mama Joan," the boy corrected himself, but the words felt like poison on his tongue. His father smiled when he said it though. Matthew stood up and walked over to the window, in the distance a park could be clearly seen. It was just down the street from their house. "Papa, I want to go to the park," he then said.

As Alfred played, Arthur sat on an empty bench and watched. He wasn't wearing his pirate get-up; he didn't want to be noticed. He happened to look over to his right and on another bench he saw the man he had seen yesterday. He happened to notice the man was watching the kids play; maybe he had a child of his own. Arthur had to quickly look away so the man didn't see his was staring. Throughout sailing the seven seas he'd never met anyone who he had those sorts of feeling for, and just thinking about it made him blush. He was brought out of his thoughts by Alfred calling him, "Daddy." He looked up and not only did his see Alfred, but also another little boy who looked exactly likes him only a different hairstyle. "Do I have a twin?" Alfred asked. "I don't know," Arthur answered. "Little boy," he said to the other child, "Who do you belong to?" The other child didn't respond, but he pointed to the man at the other bench, who was walking towards them now. "Matthew, what are you doing now?" the man said in a thick French accent. "I was playing when I saw this boy," said child explained in a very quiet voice. "Well, this is a strange turn of events," the French man said to Arthur. "Indeed," Arthur agreed. "Let me introduce myself, Francis Bonnefoy," the man said. "I'm Arthur Kirkland," the pirate said and the two men shook hands. "Arthur Kirkland, I've heard of that name before," Francis said. "He's a pirate!" Alfred burst out to the French man. "Now I remember," Francis said, "I've never met a pirate before." Arthur just smiled at the man. 'This is prefect,' Arthur thought.


	3. About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Arthur and Francis sat on the same bench, talking about the strange occurrence that each adopted a twin.

Meanwhile, Alfred and Matthew left to go play. The two climbed up the playground and sat in front of the big slide. "What's it like having a pirate for a papa?" Matthew asked quietly. "It's awesome!" Alfred nearly screamed. When he realized he was yelling, he started talking a normal volume. "I'm on a boat," he continued, "all the time and get to go to many different places. The only problem is that I get sea sick a lot." "Going to many different places sounds nice," Matthew said, "I've lived in Paris all my life and I've never seen the outside world beyond my own." "Where did you get that bear?" Alfred asked him. "This lady who Papa is going to marry," the quieter boy answered. "Do you like her?" the louder boy then asked. "She's okay," Matthew said truthfully, "Tell me more about your Papa being a pirate."

"Seems those two are getting along rather nicely," Arthur stated. The French man agreed. The pirate looked over at Francis. He wanted so badly to run his hand though that silky, blonde hair. Besides, someone like him had to be single, right? "So Francis," Arthur started up a conversation, "you don't have anyone special in your life, do you?" He suspected for Francis to say no, and prepared himself for the answer he desired. "Actually, I have a fiancée," the French man said. At the word fiancée all of Arthur's dreams were shattered, into a million, tiny pieces. "O-oh really," Arthur said trying to sound interested, "what is she like?" Then Francis went into a very detailed description about his fiancée. While Francis was rambling, Arthur was screaming in his mind, calling her every dirty word he could think of. He was brought out of his thoughts by the French man. "You should meet her." The light went back in the British man's eyes once he heard that. "R-really?" he asked as a devious grin grew on his face. "Of course," Francis said, "she'd have a good laugh when she hears about finding Matthew's long lost twin." "Yeah, I should," the pirate agreed. Then the two men shared a good laugh, although, they were laughing about two totally different things.

At the end of the day it was time to go home. "We'll see you two soon," Francis said picking up Matthew. "Of course," Arthur replied taking Alfred's hand. "Goodbye Alfred," Matthew said. "Goodbye Matthew," Alfred replied. The two small families went their separate ways.

"Alfred," Arthur got the small boys attention. "How would you like for you, me, Matthew, and Francis to be a family?" "Well, I would like to be a brother with Matthew, but his daddy is marrying some woman," the young boy replied. "Don't worry, Daddy will find a way to make us a family," Arthur said with his devious smile returning. 'All I have to do is take her out of the picture,' he thought to himself.

A/N: Yay chapter three! I made a reference to a song in this chapter, if you know the song and band put it in a review.


	4. Planning With Fairies

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

As Alfred napped the next day, Arthur took a walk to the ship as it was being repaired. He went into his captain's quarters. At his desk he took out a red leather book and stated flipping through the pages. "What are you looking for, Arthur?" he heard a high pitched voice. An assortment of different colored fairies surrounded him. "I need a spell that will make someone fall in love with me," Arthur replied. "Well," a blue fairy said as she flew over to the book, "there is no spell to make him fall with you, but there's this potion," she finish turning over to a certain page. The pirate read the page, "It says I'll become pregnant with his child." The devious smile came back. "Yes, this could work. If I become with child he'll have to love me." "You better leave now, Alfred will wake soon," an orange fairy warned. "Very well then," Arthur said tucking the book under his arm, "Thank you," then he left. On his way home, he knew that before he could make the potion, he would have to complete a very important mission first. He had to do some research.

Nearby in a small cottage, the sound of a woman's laughter could be heard the outside. Inside, Joan of Arc was wiping her eyes and trying to control her giggling. "I told you, you'd have a good a laugh," Francis said. "You were right," Joan agreed. "So, who did this other little boy belong to?" "A British man named Arthur Kirkland," Francis answered. Joan suddenly stopped laughing and her features grew serious. "You mean the pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland?" "Yes," her fiancé replied, "Did God tell you about him?" "God didn't have to," Joan remarked, "That man is famous for being a merciless killer." "That can't be right," Francis said, "He was very nice when I met him." "Well I'm telling you, be careful when you're around him," she warned.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Francis opened the door to see the man there just talking about. "Hello Francis," Arthur greeted, "Alfred and I are here for the play date." "Matthew is out back playing," the Frenchman replied. Alfred ran to the back yard to play with his twin. "Arthur, this is my fiancée, Joan," Francis introduced them. "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland," the British man said holding out his hand. "N-nice t-to meet you," Joan greeted nervously, barely touching his hand. Arthur knew something was up, but he pretended to not notice anything.

The three of them sat around talking and drinking tea. Somehow the conversation got onto a very strange topic. "You see, Joan has a very special gift," Francis bragged, "she can speak with God." "Actually, he speaks to me, I can't talk to him; only listen," Joan corrected her fiancé. Arthur had to take a sip of his tea in order to contain his laughter. That was most ridicules thing he had ever heard in his entire life, but, it did give an idea to just that against her.

A/N: Oh no, what is Arthur planning to do to Joan? We'll just have to find out in the next chapter, tell me what you think in a review and answer my poll on my profile.


	5. Plan Into Action

A/N: Okay, this chapter isn't very good, I had no idea where to go with this and I just wrote stuff down, but maybe you'll still like it and won't hate me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

One night, as Alfred slept, Arthur was in the kitchen with the spell book open, a stirring pot, a stirring spoon, and various ingredients scattered all over the counter. He read closely as he didn't want to make a mistake. When the spell called for cinnamon, he put in cinnamon, when it said for sugar, he put in sugar. He poured, stirred, and chanted the words to complete the potion. Half way through perfecting the potion, he heard a knock at the door.

"Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath as he answered the door. He opened it to see he rival Antonio. "What?" the British man simply asked as soon as he saw the Spaniard. "I'm here because of the Spanish Inquisition," Antonio replied. Arthur just made an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do realize its midnight," Arthur stated more than asked. The Spaniard nodded. "Why at this time, you could have woken up my son with your absurd knocking," the Britt then asked not hiding the annoyance in his voice. "No one suspects the Spanish Inquisition," Antonio replied. "Also, no one cares about your goddamn Spanish Inquisition!" the British man yelled. Antonio's jaw dropped and had a look of total shock, right before Arthur slammed the door in his face.

After the distraction and about five minutes later, Arthur held a small bottle filled with a red colored liquid. He smiled for now he was ready for the next step of his dastardly plan. But right now, it was time to go to bed; he spent most of the night making this potion and he had to take Alfred to Francis' house in the morning for the play date; the pirate needing his sleep. He locked the potion away, so Alfred wouldn't get ahold of it, and went into his bedroom. He got undressed and put his night clothes on. Arthur then slid under the covers and pulled his sleeping son close to his chest. As soon as the pirate's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Arthur dropped Alfred off at Francis' house. "Would you like to stay for some tea?" the Frenchman asked. As much as Arthur wanted to stay drinking tea and admiring the French man, he knew he couldn't have him if he didn't do this. "I've love to, but I can't, I have some chores I need to finish," the British man lied. "Very well then," Francis responded and the two men said bye to each other as Arthur left.

The captain was on his ship with his crewman. "Alright men," he stared, "we know what we must do. We must get rid of this wench named Joan." "Would you like for us to kidnap her?" a crewmate asked. "No, I don't want Francis to find out I had anything to do with her disappearing," Arthur answered. He kept walking back and forth, thinking of any idea as to get rid of this woman. "Captain?" another man asked raising his hand. "What is it?" his captain answered. "You said this woman talks to God. Well, what if we start a rumor that she's a witch?" Arthur pondered that for a moment. "I see where you're going with this," he said.

Joan was in her small cottage enjoying a cup of tea. She got to thinking about her fiancé and kept admiring her diamond right; it wasn't much, but she treasured it. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She answered it to see the authorities. "Joan of Arc, you are here by arrested for the crimes of black magic and being a witch." "But, I'm not…." Before she could finish her sentence, she was taken away by the authorities for being a witch.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if they had police back then, so I called them authorities. Also, I don't know Spain's last name, so if you can tell me in the review, I will appreciate that.


	6. Pieces of the Plan Put Together Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Joan sat in a dark, cold, damp cell; awaiting for her trial. Right now, she missed Francis more than ever; she wished this was just all just a horrible dream. In her entire life, something like this has never happened. How could this even happen? Everyone knew she could talk to God and never accused her of being a witch, so why now?

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Hoping it was Francis, she eagerly ran up to the cell bars. The footsteps stopped and right in front of her was a British pirate in a red coat. Joan was greatly disappointed. "What are you doing here?" the woman asked him. "I'm just here to see how you were fairing," Arthur replied, "It's a shame someone told the king that you're a witch. I wonder who could have told him such a fallacious story." Joan's eyes widened with realization. "I-it was you! You told him that!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the pirate. "Look who just figured it all out," Arthur mocked.

Then he got a good look at her right hand. "That's a very lovely ring you have," he stated. "Francis gave it to me," she told him, "It's my engagement ring. "And to my understanding, you won't be needing it," Arthur said as he took her hand and took the ring off her finger, examining it. "You're a monster," she sobbed. "That may be," the pirate remarked, putting the ring in his pocket, "but now I have to go get my son."

Later in the day, Arthur went back to Francis' house to pick up Alfred. He knocked on the door and the Frenchman answered it. He looked very broken and tears were visible in his sapphire eyes. "Oh, hello Arthur," he greeted in a sad voice, "I'll go get Alfred." Arthur knew he had to ask Francis what was wrong, though he already knew the answer. Before the Frenchman left, the British man stopped him. "Francis, what's wrong?" he asked acting very concerned. "It's Joan. The church arrested her for being a witch," Francis replied. "I'm very sorry to her that," Arthur said, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm always available." That last part was the only true statement he said the entire time. "Thank you, Arthur," the Frenchman thanked with a smile; he was thankful for having a true friend, "Will you be there at the trial with me?" The pirate didn't want to, but he knew that if he did this and was there for him, then Francis would trust him and the Frenchman would be his. "Sure," the Brit said with a genuine smile hiding his true, darker intentions.

"Guilty, for the crimes of being a witch!" the king declared, pounding his gavel, "She is sentenced to death by burning at the stake!" Joan screamed and struggled against the two men who holding her arms and carrying her back to her cell. Francis just sat in the pew and covered his face with his hands as he sobbed. When he felt tugging on his shirt, he looked down at his little boy. "Papa, what will happen to Joan?" Matthew asked clutching his stuffed bear. Francis looked at the boy; he had no idea how to explain the situation to him.

Meanwhile, in the furthest pew in the back of the church, Arthur had a hidden smile plastered on his face. "Daddy?" Alfred called to him, "Are we going to be a family now?" Arthur ruffled the boy's hair. "No, not just yet, but we will be soon. We just have to be patient." Arthur then got up with Alfred in hand and went over to Francis' pew to be supportive of the Frenchman.

A/N: Well, hear it is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it and hope I got the history right. Leave a review and vote on my poll.


	7. Pieces of the Plan Put Together Part 2

Warning: This chapter contains violence and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

The next morning, Joan was tied to the stake. The townspeople gathered to witness the event. Along with the spectators, Francis stood in the middle of the crowd. As soon as Joan saw him, she called out to him. She knew her fiancé was friends with Arthur, and felt that he needed to know the truth about him. Francis worked his way to the front of the crowd when he heard his named being called. "Francis, there's something you must know," Joan started, but just then the fire was started and the smoke began to choke her. The girl knew she couldn't get her message across to her fiancé with all of the smoke, so she gave him hints. "The ring," she said as smoke filled her lungs. "What about it?" Francis asked. "Arthur," Joan choked out as she began to cough violently. "I don't understand," Francis told her, but then it was too late, the flames and smoke had claimed his love.

Francis stood there sobbing as the crowd began to slowly depart and left for their respective homes. It wasn't until a king's man told him to leave, that the Frenchman left to go home.

Matthew was staying at Arthur's house. Francis trusted the British man enough to let him care for his son. Arthur knew the Frenchman would be coming over soon; a very broken man. Arthur got everything ready for his arrival; he already drank the potion, got out all of his good rum and some wine, and the park wasn't too far from the home so the boys could go there when the adults wanted them out of the house. The pirate could barely contain his excitement as he saw the Frenchman walking toward his door. Right before his answered the door, Arthur remembered Joan's ring being in his pocket. He quickly took it out and locked it somewhere safe.

After answering the door, Arthur let Francis inside the house. He offered Francis wine, which the Frenchman couldn't resist, and the boys went to the park. "I'm so sorry about what happened," Arthur started, taking a drink of his rum. "That is very kind of you," Francis said. The wine was already taking effect in blurring his vision and making lose control of his rational thoughts. As they drank, Francis poured out all of his emotions and Arthur did his best to comfort him. Once Arthur was sure enough that Francis was drunk, the British man kissed him on the lips. As expected, the Frenchman didn't pull away, in fact, he deepened the kiss and before they knew it, the two were making out.

Later, Francis and Arthur were lying naked in Arthur's bed; covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Arthur laid his head on Francis' chest. "I've never done anything like that before," Francis said, "Of course, I've been with many lovers, but it never happened as quickly as that. What about you?" "This was my first time," Arthur replied. "What?" Francis asked in shock. "I was a virgin," Arthur stated, "but not anymore," he then said snuggling his head into the Frenchman's firm chest. Francis took an uneasy breath. "Oh God, what have I done. I took your virginity," he cried as he got out of bed. "But it's okay," Arthur plead, "I wanted you to." "No, it's not. I'm so sorry for what I did to you," Francis apologized as he gathered his clothes and ran out of Arthur house; with Matthew in hand.

_**One month later…..**_

__Every morning for a week, Arthur has woken up feeling sick and throwing up. This morning was no different; he had just met his dinner for a second time. His son walked in when he woke up to the sound of the British man retching. "Daddy, are you okay?" Arthur wiped his mouth and looked at the boy. "I'm fine," he reassured Alfred. Once Alfred left the room, Arthur put a hand on his stomach and smiled.

A/N: I hope no one is disappointed by this chapter. If you think I should change the rating to M, let me know.


	8. The Aftermath

A/N: Well, here's something for you before you go back to school. If you already have, like me, or you're not going back to school, hope you still enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

As the weeks passed, Francis was still grieving as much as the day Joan died. Though he tried to move on, mainly for his son, and thought that he was doing better, he really wasn't. He would walk around the house like a zombie, zoned out to the world around him. On the inside, he felt like an empty shell, basically he was dead inside. The days even dragged on and ran together; he couldn't keep count of how many had passed by.

One day, there was a knock at his front door. Francis reluctantly got off of the couch and opened the door to see Arthur in civilian clothes. Ever since what happened between the two men, Francis still felt guilty for taking away Arthur's innocence so they hadn't seen one another in over a month, which is why Francis was so surprised to see him. "Arthur, what are you doing here?" "I came over to see how you were doing," the British man lied, "Alfred misses Matthew and playing with him." Francis didn't reply, he just opened the door and stepped aside to let Arthur in as the British man did so. "Where is Alfred?" he asked when he didn't see the boy and closed the door. "At home," Arthur replied turning around to face the Frenchman, "the real reason I came here is to tell you something very important."

The two sat in the kitchen as Arthur was getting himself prepared to tell the Frenchman. Francis offered him a glass of wine, but he refused, so the Frenchman only poured himself a glass. As Francis swirled the red colored liquid, the sickening sweet smell was getting to Arthur and making him nauseous, so he cut to the chase. "Do you remember what happened between us a month ago?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded though, his eyes filled with both sadness and guilt. "I know how this is going to sound, but just trust me on this. I'm…p-pregnant." He barely got that last word out. He knew Francis would accept him, but he was afraid of the reaction.

The Frenchman just gave him a confused look. "But, you are a male." "I know, but please Francis, do you think I would lie about something like this?" Arthur pleaded grasping one of Francis' hands. He was right; Francis did trust him and knew he would never lie to him. "Do you know how this happened?" "Sometimes I work with potions," Arthur told him truthfully, "and one of them must have done it." The British man let go of Francis' hand and looked at him with pleading eyes, he didn't know what he would do if Francis didn't except him . The Frenchman looked to be thinking, so Arthur got his attention and tried to persuade him. "Francis, I love you. I've always loved you since we first met. It would me the world to me if you stayed with me and helped me raise this child." He had tears threatening to spill out of his emerald eyes. Just then Francis leaned over and kissed him. The Frenchman was in such a deep depression that he wanted to lie down and die. Now he had something to live for again and Arthur had given it to him, for that, he was grateful. When they parted he said, "Thank you Arthur, I love you too." Arthur smiled and blushed.

Finally, the two small families came together and became one family. Arthur and Alfred had to be the one to move since Francis' house was bigger. Alfred and Matthew finally got to be brothers and both can't wait to be brothers to the new baby, hoping it will be a boy. And Arthur finally got what he wanted, Francis, and having the Frenchman's child was an added bonus. Everything was perfect, or so he thought, because some things in the past can never be erased and the past was sitting in a locked away drawer.

A/N2: Like I said earlier, I've just started going back to school and it's my senior year; I'm so sad it's almost over. I may not update soon but I will when I get the chance to write something down. Also I have a poll for this story so please go and vote. Do you guys think Seychelles should be the child of France and England?


End file.
